


Mission Desk Drabbles 4

by wetcement



Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Injury, M/M, Open to Interpretation, maybe not?, possibly dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: Long, bloody walk
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Mission Desk Drabbles 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be crossposting my KakaIru drabbles here from Tumblr (narantine) for somewhat easier access, i guess? This is just me being bored in quarantine and wanting to write again. I'm trying to make each one focus solely on things that happen at or around the mission desk. thanks for reading.  
> WARNING: this story contains blood/injury stuff. If ur not into that, maybe give it a miss?

Kakashi knew he wasn’t okay. He could feel his fingers getting colder. He had managed to fake it past the shinobi at the village gate but he knew it wasn’t going to be long before he blacked out. He clenched his hands to try and remember where his arms ended, where his fingers were. He felt his chest tighten suddenly and he coughed once, blood splattering the inside of his mouth and sticking with his spit to his chin. He raised his hand to wipe it off, or maybe he didn’t, he couldn’t really tell.

He paused a minute outside the Academy, looking up at the lights in the mission room, bright against the cloudless night sky.

_Not far now._

He pulled open the door to the building and slowly walked inside, leaving a smear of blood on the handle. 

Every breath felt like fire, like it took every muscle fiber in his chest to pull in oxygen. Another cough wracked his body and he spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor tiles. He could hear Tsunade giving him hell and he waved his hand at her apparition as it swam in his vision.

_Right... stairs._

Kakashi lifted his right leg and placed it on the first step, grasping for the hand rail with his left hand and missing it the first few times before leaning heavily on it. He stepped up and nearly collapsed, fresh blood leaking through the bindings he had on the deep wound in his thigh. He blinked as dark spots clouded his eyes like beetles crawling on his face.

 _I should be at the hospital._ What was left of his rational brain tried to reason with him, but the only response it got was: _But Iruka isn’t at the hospital._

He needed to see Iruka. He needed to tell him.

He pushed himself back up, and between his left leg and his arms he dragged himself up the flight of stairs.

_Almost there._

At the top he clutched onto the handrail like an old man would his cane.

 _Just down the hall_.

With his heaving breaths he tasted fresh copper, and it felt as if something was crushing his skull. His right arm dropped from the handrail and swung lifeless at his side, blood droplets forming an arc on the tile in the harsh florescent light. He gritted his teeth and let go of the handrail completely, staggering down the hall, his right leg weighing on him like an anchor.

 _2 more doors........ 1 more....._ _Finally._

His shoulder slammed into the door frame, his legs nearly giving out as he looked into the room. Iruka sat at the mission desk that looked like it was acres away instead of just across the room. Kakashi saw him look up, saw him take a moment to process what he was seeing before he was hurdling the desk and sprinting across the room to Kakashi.

 _“_ _You’re going to die out here, great copy-nin and no one will know.”_ His mind replayed the rogue ninja’s words as he drove the kunai into Kakashi’s thigh. “ _You’ll be just another name carved into a rock.”_

He needed to tell Iruka. His legs finally gave out and he couldn’t catch himself, his head meeting the ground with a dull thud.

“KAKASHI!” Iruka’s panicked voice shattered his dreamlike state. “Kakashi! Kami, what...why aren’t you at the hospital?”

“Iru...”

“Don’t talk, jackass.” Iruka’s face moved in and out of his vision and Kakashi couldn’t track him, his eyes no longer responding as he felt darkness crawling up to meet him from the back of his brain.

“Ru... I need...” he closed his eyes, felt Iruka’s hands on him but as if the feeling was coming to him from fifty feet away.

_I need you._

_“_ Kash! Shit, no no no.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this is EXTREMELY open to interpretation. I like to think Iruka got him to the hospital and he got all fixed up and they had a happy reunion, the end. Or course the pain goblin in me def. thinks he died. so it's up to you.


End file.
